Bayani
Bayani was a YouTuber and Livestreamer. He is a former Cube member and a participant of Cube UHC. '' He first appeared in ''Cube SMP ''in the first season, and left during the second season. He made his official debut in ''Cube UHC ''in the third season, and has been an active participant since then. He was also a member of ''Cube Evolution ''before it ultimately stopped. Real Life Bayani lives in Vancouver, Canada with Ryan (ChildDolphin) and Maclean Katona. According to Bayani's Q&A, his birthday is on the 31st of December. Bayani showed his face on May 31st, 2014 at 12:00 PST, because Bayani was doing a 12 hour live stream with his friends to raise money for new PC parts so he would be able to live stream himself and possibly start up a second channel. The extra money was donated to charity. Bayani said that if someone donated $1000 to charity then he would show his face early. Graser and Rusher donated $750 each, totaling $1500 to charity, so Bayani showed his face almost two, and a half months earlier than he planned. After leaving YouTube, Bayani, who now goes by DeloreanHighway, is working for SkyDoesMinecraft.New Job History on YouTube 'Ongoing Series' * 'Ended Series' * Cube SMP 'Season 1 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) '' 'Season 2 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) '' 'Controversy' Bayani was a resident builder on the Cube SMP Server, a private server with many YouTubers who like to record regularly with each-other. *After Bayani posted a video explaining the situations including that between Graser and Think, Kricken's video, Straub leaving and the conflict between himself and Straub, and Devon 'leaving' the Cube. To Bayani's knowledge, Think cut himself off from Graser as he had problems with Tomahawk joining UHC and Graser didn't, and he believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube and it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think and Graser's last conversations on Twitter supporting this. Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser, Bayani and Straub were in a TeamSpeak one night and Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, he felt Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people, which he disagreed with. Straub then said to Graser that he was never joining the TeamSpeak again, removed Bayani from his subscriber box, unfollowed him on Twitter, and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube. Bayani says he tried to contact him to apologize, but was unable to. For Devon, he explained the situation was simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'YG' jokes, so they stopped, and he is not leaving the Cube, it was a joke. After this video Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it out and apologized to each other, and now both Vas and Straub have officially returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. Unfortunately, the situations with Kricken and Think do not look like they are going to be resolved anytime soon. *Bayani disputes claims by Kricken that the group is too 'cliquey' and that they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each-other and are always happy to help other YouTubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunately, it looks like the friendship between the Cube members and Kricken is well and truly over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter. 'Departure' On the '''2nd of May 2015', Bayani announced that he had left the Cube SMP alongside ChildDolphin (Ryan). He later added that he would still however participate in the upcoming Season 13 Cube UHC. In a statement he said "I have kinda' lost interest in the survival part of Minecraft". He also explained how "There's no bad blood between Bayani and any of the Cube Members". Although he's left, he is still very close with the Cube members, and continues to record with them. Cube Ultra Hardcore 'Season 3' : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) '' 'Season 4 : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' 'Season 5 ' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) '' 'Season 6 ' : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) '' 'Season 7 : Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) '' 'Season 8 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) '' 'Season 9 ' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) '' 'Season 10 ' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) '' 'Season 11 ' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) '' 'Season 12 ' : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) '' 'Season 13 : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) '' 'Elimination History' *Bayani first appeared in season 3. Cube Evolution 'TBA' Quote 'TBA' Trivia *He revealed his face on May 31, 2014 *Bayani has a black cat named Sam. *Although he has a cat, he is a dog person. *In a Questions and Answers, he said that he will never change his Minecraft skin. **However, he has changed his skin multiple times, such as the present one with his orange skin. *Bayani met Graser on 2012. **He also mentioned that they didn't like each other. *The scariest thing he has ever done was cliff jumping/diving. *He was born in Spokane, Washington. Q and A *He was introduced to the "Cube group", although no name at the time, during the third season of Cube UHC. *His favorite color is (dark) green. *He loves sushi and terayaki. **Overall, he loves Japaneses food. **Additionally, he took Japanese classes in high school and middle school. **He was also fond of Japanese culture at the time, and spoke Japanese fluently. *He has two siblings, an older brother and older sister. **His brother is five years older and his sister is one year older. *His favorite YouTuber is SeaNanners. *He got into building through Hunger Games. **He was inspired to build his own Hunger Games map, then joined a team of builders. *Bayani was a substitute during the third season of ''Cube UHC. **Graser was the one that brought him into to the Cube UHC group. *Bayani got his name from a Blue Scholars song "Bayani". **Additionally, the word "bayani" means hero in Filipino. *He knows how to breakdance. *He also says that he was a very bright student in school. *He is nationality is Caucasian. **His family is Irish-German. **Irish-German on his mom's side and Irish-French on his dad's side. *His favorite animal is a fox or wolf. *He started college while he was a junior in high school. *If he could anything in Minecraft, it would be vertical slabs. *His biggest fear is heights. *He doesn't like Modern-styled builds. *He would like to live in New Zealand, Japan, or Ireland. *He became a good builder by practicing. *His height is 5 feet, 9 inches. *Bayani was inspired to create a YouTube channel by Graser. **Bayani's first collab was with Graser. *He had a dog named, Sara(h). She was a chocolate labrador. *His favorite thing about Seattle is the culture. *He used to work in a fish market. *He did not play any sports in high school. *He played Chess in high school. *One of his favorite bands are the Shins. *His favorite quote is "I’m not in this world to live up to your expectations and you’re not in this world to live up to mine." -- Bruce Lee. *He prefers french toast over waffles or pancakes. *Bayani, along with Rusher and Pat, are the only participants to ever receive the 1.5st rank. *During Cube UHC season 12, he was DDosed (distributed denial-of-service) at the beginning of episode 4, making him unable to play the season for the remaining of the episode and episodes 5-6. **However, Bayani did return in time for the finale in episode 7. *Bayani will be quitting Youtube after December of 2015 but he announced in his quitting YouTube video that UHC season 15 will be in December and this will most likely be his final uhc season Gallery S3 - P12.png S4 - Dul and Bayani.png UHC S5 - P1.png S6 - Bayani and MrMitch.png S7 - Bayani.png S8 - Soup-A-Stars.png S9 - Bayani.png S10 - Dolphin and Bayani.png S11 - Bayani.png S12 - Team 7.png S13 - UO Bayani.png S13 - P1.png Bayani Avi 2015.png Bayani face.jpg Bayani.png bayani14.bmp Bayani.jpg.bmp References Navigation Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:Former Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube UHC Participant Category:Cube Evolution Category:Former Cube Evolution Member Category:Crazy Craft Category:Former Crazy Craft Member